


Десять минут до...

by Vardek



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Holidays, New Year's Eve, Season/Series 05
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все что угодно может случиться в новогоднюю ночь за десять минут до полуночи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Десять минут до...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artanis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artanis).



Десять минут до...  
Он идет по ночным улицам. Ему не тепло. Ему не холодно. У него нет цели нас этот вечер, нет людей, которые ждали бы его, нет семьи, нет места, который можно было бы назвать домом. Лишь еще одна остановка на долгом пути. Холодные стены, минимум удобств, узкая кровать, на которой не разметаться во сне, не раскинуть руки, не обнять кого-то. Его холодильник пуст, не считая пары бутылок пива, упаковки "Витабикса" и пары пакетов с кровью. Холодная жизнь для мертвого человека.

Девять минут до...  
Его омывает толпа, неожиданно появившаяся на улицах. Улыбки и смех. Кто-то хлопает его по плечу и поздравляет. Кто-то аккуратно ставит на тротуар яркие коробки с фейерверками. Кто-то бросает ему сверкающую серебром гирлянду, и он машинально ловит ее. А потом стоит и смотрит на ленту в руке, словно пытаясь понять, что это такое. И идет дальше. Прочь с заполненных улиц в полумрак подворотен и грязных дворов.

Восемь минут до...  
Они повсюду. Заполонили город своим весельем, затопили улыбками, оглушили криками и смехом. Даже мрак не кажется таким темным, как обычно. Казалось тьма ищет спасения в одинокой фигуре. В мужчине с изогнутыми в ироничной и мрачной гримасе губами. В нем. Мрак словно окутывает его непроницаемым покрывалом, впитывается в его черную одежду, забирается в складки длинного плаща. Прячется.

Семь минут до...  
Он снова на оживленной улице. Какой смысл скрываться в подворотнях, если даже там нет укромного уголка, в котором бы не было света. Уютная ночь неожиданно стала его врагом, таким же как опасный и жестокий день. Но если день грозит ему физической расправой, то знакомая ему во всех мелочах ночь, внезапно обернулась незнакомкой и грозит его дурному настроению. Состоянию души, которое он хранит с бережливостью скупого.

Шесть минут до...  
Гирлянда все еще зажата в его руке, и он снова останавливается, снова смотрит на обмякшую ленту в задумчивом недоумении. Хмурится, кривит губы и размахивается, чтобы отбросить прочь. Но кто-то ловит его руку, выхватывает гирлянду и набрасывает ему на плечи. Он вскидывает голову и с внезапно вспыхнувшим гневом смотрит на человека, который посмел вторгнуться в его одиночество.

Пять минут до...  
Изящное создание. Хрупкое, гибкое, с большими темными глазами под длинной челкой темных волос, небольшим, немного вздернутым носиком и мягким изгибом полных губ. Она не отшатывается, видя его раздражение. Не убирает руку с его руки. Лишь поправляет сползающую с его плеч гирлянду свободной рукой и тянет за собой. В толпу ее друзей, в крики и смех, в круговерть безумной ночи. Он молча следует за ней. За ее улыбкой. Завороженный.

Четыре минуты до...  
Имена. Они ничего для него не значат, но важны для нее. Врезаются в его память так же, как их лица. Кто-то протягивает ему бутылку пива, и он принимает ее. Одним движением срывает крышку и делает большой глоток. Сдается, позволяет карнавалу эмоций пробиться внутрь. Чуть-чуть, самую малость, ровно настолько, чтобы улыбнуться самому. Искренне, смущенно, одними уголками. Глазами. Ей.

Три минуты до...  
Поддавшись общей суматохе он пытается помочь с установкой фейерверков. Но его обжигает прикосновение. Не к коже его плаща, его доспехов, его защиты. К его обнаженной ладони. Останавливает его. Переплетает пальцы, пока он застыл в безмолвном потрясении от ее тепла. Он позволяет ей поцелуй. Еще один и еще. Короткие, невесомые. Момент безволия проходит. Он одним порывом прижимает ее к себе и целует по настоящему, тело к телу, губы к губам. Незнакомая душа к незнакомой душе.

Две минуты до...  
Поцелуй обрывается также резко, как начался. Он отстраняет ее и долго смотрит в глубину ее глаз. Теперь, когда она ближе, он ясно видит их цвет. Они словно светлый изумруд в обрамлении темно-коричневой канвы. В них можно утонуть, если забыть на мгновение те, другие глаза. Зеленые, но другого оттенка. Глаза, которые он мог читать так же легко, как раскрытую книгу. Двое стоят в самом центре кипящего на улицах города веселья. Их мир, сузившийся до границы, где кончается она и начинается он, тих и пустынен. В нем нет криков, в нем не слышен смех, он свободен от праздничной толчеи. Он только родился, этот маленький мирок, но ему осталось жить недолго. Ровно столько, сколько длится молчание двоих. Ровно столько, сколько живет взгляд, обращенный внутрь чужой души. А потом он рассыпается. С тихим вздохом, сорвавшимся с ее губ. С легкой улыбкой, озарившей его лицо.

Одна минута до...  
\- Зачем ты это сделала?  
\- Тебе это было нужно.  
Откуда ей знать, что ему на самом деле нужно. Кто нужен ему. В мире ненужных людей. Ненужной любви. Неудобной любви. Но, возможно, она права. И этот ни к чему не обязывающий поцелуй действительно ему нужен. Воздух для мертвого человека. Огонь для умирающей любви.  
\- Она ошибается. Она не должна была тебя отпускать.  
Он усмехается. Она не знает, о чем говорит.  
\- Я ушел сам, luv. У нас не было выбора.  
Мы убивали друг друга. Медленно, мучительно, болезненно. Самые счастливые воспоминания. И самые темные.  
\- Выбор есть всегда. Позвони ей.  
\- Я мертв для нее.  
Она секунду хмурится, снова целует его, быстро, отрывисто, прикусывая губу.  
\- Тогда воскресни.

...  
Небо взрывается сотнями ярких огней.


End file.
